starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydralisk (StarCraft II)
|image=Hydralisk SC2 Head1.gif |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2=Hydralisk SC2 DevRend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Ranged attacker |useguns=Needle spines |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=50 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=24 |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Hydralisk den |hotkey=H |speed=3.15 |accel=1000 |lataccel=46 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier=x1.5 |collision=0.625 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=90 |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=0 |gun1name=Needle spines |gun1strength=12 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=0.83 (WoL) 0.75 (HotS) 0.54 (LotV) |gun1range=5 (6 with Grooved Spines) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Scythe |gun2strength=12 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=0.83 |gun2range=0.5 (melee) |gun2upgrd= +1 |addons= |evolvesto=Lurker cocoon Impaler cocoon (HotS campaign only) |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=200 |makescore=100 |lostscore= |notes=Hydralisks gain greater speed from traveling on creep than most zerg ground units. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The hydralisk is a zerg unit in StarCraft II. Game Unit Hydralisks counter mutalisks and banshees. Hydralisks in large numbers also counter phoenixes. They are, however, relatively fragile and are inefficient against large numbers of armored units. Hydralisks have a melee attack in addition to their normal ranged attack, but it does the same damage as the ranged attack.Correct. It really is the melee attack animation. :) But the damage is the same with the range attack. Cydra. 2009-04-21. HYDRALISK HAS MELEE ATTACK!!! (seriously). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-21. The melee attack is not cosmetic, as it has the advantage of not triggering point defense drone lasers and not being affected by sentry's guardian shield. Strategy A combination of roaches and hydralisks can defeat a combo of zerglings and mutalisks.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. Hydralisks can excel against void rays, given the starship's weakness to mass units.machinima. 2010-02-22. Machinima / Starcraft II Gameplay: Protoss Siege (Beta Game Footage Video). Youtube. Accessed 2010-02-26. Burrowing for a short time to cause the void ray's attack to lose its charge, then resume attacking is the best idea against void rays. Hydralisks work well paired with roaches, the hydralisks dealing damage while the roaches absorb it.2012-06-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-06-21 Wings of Liberty Abilities Upgrades Heart of the Swarm In the campaign mode of Heart of the Swarm, hydralisks can transform into either lurkers or impalers after completing the appropriate evolution mission. Their visual design changes accordingly. Upgrades Campaign Upgrades Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, hydralisks gained the ability to morph into lurkers once the hydralisk den is upgraded into a lurker den. Abilities Upgrades Co-op Missions The hydralisk den and hydralisk strain are exclusive to Dehaka and Kerrigan in Co-op Missions. Kerrigan also has access to the lurker and lurker den. Additional upgrades for the hydralisk and lurker become available when Kerrigan reaches Level 6. Frenzy is also autocast. Upgrades Development Notes The hydralisk's dance is based on Michael Jackson's Thriller. Images : See: the image gallery. File:Hydralisk SC2 Cncpt3.jpg|StarCraft II concept art File:Hydralisk SC2 DevCine2.jpg|StarCraft II cinematic appearance File:Hydralisk SC2 DevRend1.jpg|StarCraft II development File:NormalHydralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|A hydralisk skin File:LeviathanHydralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|A Leviathan Brood hydralisk skin File:T87ZJ9UVRU3C1503447705834.gif|A Noxious Hydralisk skin File:Hydralisk SC2 Head1.jpg|StarCraft II portrait File:Hydralisk SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|XP-reward hydralisk portrait File:Hydralisk HotS Evolution SC2 Rend.jpg|Hydralisk variants in Heart of the Swarm: lurker variant (left) and impaler variant (right). File:Hydralisk SC2-Hots Head3.jpg|Lurker strain portrait. File:Hydralisk SC2-Hots Head4.jpg|Impaler strain portrait. File:Hydralisk SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|A Leviathan Brood hydralisk portrait References